Two Truths, One Lie
by carelesswhisperings
Summary: He was a bad boy, she was a good girl. They weren't supposed to fall in love. It's a typical cliche love story, but no vampires. She was sweet and innocent. Never been in love, but was always looking for a perfect guy. He was mean, annoying, obnoxious, cold hearted and so on. His ugly charm and admitted good looks made him the player of the school.
1. Chapter 1

He was a bad boy, she was a good girl. They weren't supposed to fall in love. It's a typical cliche love story, but no vampires.

Her name was May. She was sweet and innocent. Never been in love, but was always looking for a perfect guy.

His name was Drew. He was mean, annoying, obnoxious, cold hearted and so on. His ugly charm and admitted good looks made him the player of the school. A player, wooing all the girls, making them fall for him, and then leaving them as if they never meant a thing. And they didn't, not to him at least.

They met in various circumstances. Once he passed by her in the hallway. Once she bumped into him in the lunchroom.

They had never really made an impression in each other's minds. They didn't care. They knew about each other...it was a small school. Everyone knew everyone, but not everyone cared about the other.


	2. Chapter 2

They met in various circumstances. Once he passed by her in the hallway. Once she bumped into him in the lunchroom.

They had never really made an impression in each other's minds. They didn't care. They knew about each other...it was a small school. Everyone knew everyone, but not everyone cared about the other.

In the summer of their senior year, Drew moved into May's neighborhood. She hadn't noticed until one day one the bus. Their driver had been forced to take home 2 extra loads which had caused the bus to become full, with no seats left.

Reluctantly, she sat down next to him. In silence she sat, listened, and watched as he opened his mouth pouring foul word after word to his friends across the bus. He had no shame in talking about ANY aspect of his life, and yelling out for entire bus to hear.

How had she missed him? She had no clue, but sitting next to him - she heard him loud and clear. Not once during the whole ride had he even acknowledged that she was there. That is, not until they had gotten off.

For some reason he had gotten down at her stop today. She lived a couple streets down from where the bus drops her off and he had managed to follow her half the distance, 2 feet behind her, without saying a word.

With a huff, May turned around and faced him.

Drew stopped and looked at her with a questioning look. "May I help you?" he asked with a half-smile.

She stared at him for a moment, not knowing how to respond. "May I help YOU? There must be a reason you're following me home."

He chuckled lightly "I'm not following you home. This stop is closer to my house than where I usually get off at." He began to walk forward once more.

Turning around she began to walk beside him. "You could have said something you know. You didn't have to walk behind me all quiet and lonely. Made me feel like you were going to rape me or something." She said with a laugh.

Smiling he said, "You could have said hi, too you know."

Caught off guard by his friendly banter, she frowned.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?" he asked worriedly, hoping he had not offended her.

"No..." she dragged out, "It's just...compared to what I've heard about you and what I've heard you say, I guess I didn't expect you to be so… nice. You're different when you're alone you know."

He smiled, glad that she didn't hate him. "I've been told that before. I'm not a bastard all the time."

Once again, she had no idea what to say to the boy in front of her, so she just smiled and continued towards her house.

"You're different too. You're usually quieter. Now it seems like you won't stop asking questions." He added before heading to her side.

"I don't ask that many questions!" She protested, "If I did then I would know a whole lot more about you."

"Well, what do you want know?" Drew chuckled.

"What makes you think I want to know anything?" she shot back, starting to raise her voice.

Before he could answer a huge gust of wind blew by causing May to shiver and wrap her thin cardigan tightly around herself.

"Here." he shrugged of his hoodie and handed it to her.

She looked at him then at the hoodie. Giving in, she put it on, "Thanks."

An awkward silence passed between them for a moment before Drew finally broke it.

"Even if you don't want to know anything about me, I want to know you."

May was surprised once again, Drew Hayden, the most popular guy in school, wants to know about her? Something was definitely wrong.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? I want to know you." He stated again.

"Why me... There are so many other girls you could get to know." She replied, secretly happy about a guy like Drew liking a girl like her.

He chuckled and looked down at his feet. "But.. hehe... there's only one you."

May blinked a few times, processing his cheesy line, then realizing he was just flirting.

"Hm. Well I guess it's too bad, Mr. Player." She couldn't stand people like him, "I wonder how many times you've used that."

Seeing that she caught him so quickly, he became ever more interested.

He leaned in towards her.

"Enough times to know that it _always _works." He softly whispered in his ear. Instead of receiving a positive reaction like he expected, all he got was a nice slap across the face and you know, a nice red mark.

"Not on me it doesn't." She gave him a oh-so-innocent smile and casually strolled over to her house.

And like that, Drew found his next target, May Maple


End file.
